Archivo:M V Corona (코로나) - Beautiful Things (아름다운 것들)
Descripción Artist : Corona Album Title : Shine Release Date : 2017.04.20 Genre : Rock here Melon - http://bit.ly/2ooOKOF Naver Music - http://bit.ly/2ooPmDP Mnet - http://bit.ly/2op20D9 Bugs - http://bit.ly/2ooLF1g Genie - http://bit.ly/2ooPovr ■ Mirrorball Music http://mirrorballmusic.co.kr/ https://www.facebook.com/mirrorballmusic https://twitter.com/mirrorballmusic ‘When your sky gets dark, you and I become clear’ As the solar corona can be seen during the total eclipse, every cloud has a silver lining. Just like the corona, a natural phenomenon, a band Corona brings hopeful messages to friends in hard times. Corona is a Korean rock band formed in 2013 in Seoul, Korea. The band is composed of Inse Lee (Lead vocals), Hyekwang Cheon (Bass), Huichan Choi (Drums), Minwoo Jang (Guitar). Started playing shows in coffee houses on the street, the band have been building local fan base in Hongdae music scene. Their debut single ‘Can’t Take My Eyes off You’ has released in 2015. Getting the public’s attention with ranking top 5 in ‘Superstar K 2016’, a biggest Korean television talent show, Corona have proven themselves to be a well-honed rock band that deserves more popularity and stardom. Now in 2017, their full-length debut album ‘Shine’ is out. While the album shows influence from Brit-pop, blues and folk, Inse’s sweet tenor voice binds them together as a catchy melodic pop, and also gives warmth throughout the album. As the band found meaningful explanation for their name from corona phenomenon, their music is waiting for you to find hope, love, and dream in your life with the songs from the ‘Shine’. 결국 우리 삶을 비추는 건 ‘사랑’, 그 흔한 단어 ‘코로나 (CORONA)’ 1집 Shine 밴드 ‘코로나’는 2010년 MBC 대학가요제의 대상을 거머쥔 싱어송라이터 이인세 (보컬)를 중심으로 결성된 4인조 밴드이다. 장민우 (기타), 천혜광 (베이스), 최휘찬 (드럼)의 탄탄한 연주력이 이인세의 음악세계를 다채롭게 구현해낸다. 소위 ‘홍대 씬’을 중심으로 활동하던 그들은 ‘슈퍼스타K 2016’을 통해 주목받기 시작했다. 프로그램의 흥행 여부와 관계 없이 그들은 심사위원들과 대중들의 호평을 이끌어내며 탑 (Top)7에 오르는 기염을 토했다. Shine은 코로나의 첫 정규 앨범이며 그들이 공식적으로 세상에 내어 놓는 첫 번째 작품이다. 활동 초기부터 호평을 받아온 세련된 멜로디와 그를 통해 확보한 서정성을 팝, 포크, 록을 넘나드는 사운드로 풍성하게 구현해냈다. 현악기를 연상케 하는 이인세의 유려한 보컬과 이를 십분 활용한 코러스 라인에 젖어들려는 찰나 장민우의 기타가 거칠게 휘몰아친다. 이들이 기량을 마음껏 펼칠 수 있는 것은 안정적인 가운데 분위기를 끌어 올려야 하는 순간에 폭발할 줄 아는 드러머 최휘찬과 밴드에서 베이스가 담당해야 하는 역할이 무엇인지에 대해 통달한 것으로 보이는 천혜광의 리듬 파트가 안정적으로 사운드를 받치고 있기 때문이다. 열 두 개의 트랙은 세 개의 파트로 나뉘어 배치되어 있는 것 같다. 이것은 아침에서 밤으로, 다시 밤에서 아침으로 회귀하는 흐름을 연출하고 있다. 이 흐름은 사랑에서 꿈에 대한 고민으로, 그리고 다시 사랑으로 돌아오는 흐름이기도 하다. 첫 번째 아침, 앨범의 화자는 사랑에 빠진 남자다. 새벽녘 일출을 기다리며 사랑하는 이와 여행을 떠나는 상상에 빠졌다가 (햇살이 떠오르는 곳), 아침이 밝자 사랑하는 사람의 손을 잡고 따뜻한 길을 걸으며 아름다운 시간을 공유하다가 (너의 손잡고), 그녀를 위해 노래를 지어 부르기도 하며 (With You) 달콤하고 행복한 시간을 보낸다. 이윽고 밤이 온다. 이번에는 꿈에 대한 그의 고민이 시작된다. 스스로의 신념을 지키며 변치 않는 꿈을 향해 올곧게 달려가고자 다짐을 해보기도 하지만 (My Way), 한편으로는 그 간절함이 정말 이루어질 수 있을까 하는 마음에 한숨도 쉬다가 (별똥별) 결국은 극복해야만 하는 두려움을 마주하기도 하며 (Fly) 밤을 지새운다. 다시 아침이 밝을 무렵, 고민 많은 남자가 결국 찾아낸 인생의 해답은 다시 ‘사랑’이라는 흔한 단어이다. 사랑하는 이가 있기에 스스로의 생이 충분히 아름다울 수 있음을 깨닫기도 하고 (아름다운 것들), 사랑하는 대상에 대한 존재론적 고찰을 통해 사랑을 성숙시키기도 하며 (Flower), 이러한 일련의 과정을 통해 모든 고민과 두려움을 이겨낼 수 있는 ‘빛’이 결국은 사랑이라는 결론에 다다른다 (Shine). 그리고 비로소 마음의 자유를 얻고 높이 날아오르는 장면 (Skyrider)으로 서사는 마무리된다. 사랑에 빠지기도 하고, 고민에 빠지기도 하고. 그런 장면들이 우리의 청춘을 수놓고 있다. 결국 이 모든 이야기는 우리네 청춘의 이야기를 옮겨놓은 것이라 할 수 있겠다. 오디션프로그램을 통해 주목 받게 된 뮤지션의 다음 행보는 대개 아주 민첩하게 이루어진다. 빠르게 대형 레이블과 접촉하여 대중들의 관심이 식기 전에 재빠르게 싱글 앨범을 발매하며 상승세를 이어가는 것이 일반적이다. 그러나 ‘코로나’는 전혀 다른 행보를 선택했다. 더디더라도 우직하게 자신들의 힘으로 열 두 트랙짜리 풀 렝쓰 (Full-length) 앨범의 제작에 돌입한 것이다. 어렵사리 자신들에게 주어진 스포트라이트를 벗어나 지하 스튜디오로 향하기로 한 결정이 결코 쉽지 않았음을 짐작할 수 있다. 이러한 진정성으로 노래한 ‘사랑’이라는 단어가 듣는 모든 이의 삶이 어두워지는 모든 순간에 작은 빛이 될 수 있기를 바라며 글을 맺는다. 강백수 (시인, 싱어송라이터) Credit Songs & lyrics by 이인세 * Track 5 – co-written by 김용빈 * Track 12 – composed and played by 천혜광 All music Arranged and Produced by CORONA A.guitar 이인세 E.guitar 장민우 Bass 천혜광 Drums 최휘찬 Percussions 곽진석 Piano & Synth Jamie Song Saxophone 김지석 Female chorus 최민지 Strings arranged by James King (track 1,2), 륜 (track 5,8) Strings by 융스트링 (Vn 김미정, Vc 박보경) Recorded by 신홍재, Veronica, 최일웅 at pondsound studios Mixed & Mastered by 신홍재 at pondsound studios M/V produced by NewageFilm Album artworks designed by 신지혜 ■ More about Corona http://cafe.naver.com/BandTheCorona https://www.facebook.com/BandTheCorona https://www.instagram.com/band.corona/ Categoría:Vídeos